


First Aid Kisses

by lookcheop



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just cute boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookcheop/pseuds/lookcheop
Summary: How can Rome make Pick understand that he’s not some damsel in distress that needs saving??
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	First Aid Kisses

“P’Pick would it kill you to not get involved in a fight for once” Rome spat out angrily from the passenger seat. 

He’s tired of Pick pulling stunts like this. They were having a nice lunch date and Rome had gone to the toilet for a minute - when he came back their food had fallen to the floor, along with the body of the man sitting next to them. On top of him, pulling at his collar was Pick.

Rome thinks it’s dumb how Pick can’t just use his words to solve whatever problems he had with that guy. Now they’re both permanently banned from that restaurant. 

“I’m sorry Rome ...” Pick said breaking the thick silence in the car. “I know you hate it when I get into fights. I really am sorry.” Pick looked over at his boyfriend.

“If you knew I hate it why did you do it in the first place?” Rome bit out harshly. 

Pick mumbled something unintelligible. 

“Look P’, I’m mad and I’m tired the least you can do is say it straight out” Rome is still looking out the window, refusing to glance at Pick.

“He called you my little bitch. He said things about your body I’d never have the stomach to repeat. So tell me what was I supposed to do? Nod and agree? Fuck, Rome I felt so sick I wanted to throw up everything I had eaten.” Pick was now raising his voice, his head hurting. 

He decided that he can’t drive like this so he pulls the car over, thankful that the road side is empty. Sighing he placed his forehead onto the steering wheel. 

It was silent for awhile. Pick kept his head where it was, too scared to look over at rome. And Rome, instead of saying anything, just reached out and took Pick’s left hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed every single bruised knuckle gently.

“Come on. Let’s go back to my dorm. I still have the first aid kit from the last time you decided to play as my hero” 

Pick smiled and leaned over to give Rome a peck on the lips.

“Do I get a reward for being a good hero too?” The taller man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Wincing a little on the inside because his face still hurt, ugh that guy really did land a solid one on him.

“No.” Rome replied flatly. “Now come on hurry up I’m still hungry and I think I have a couple packs of ramen at home”

“You’re mean” Pick whined starting up the car again.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not too sure if I liked this or not but decided to post it anyways but I hope you guys enjoyed it <3


End file.
